Different operations in multi-operational processes often must be performed according to particular sequences. These sequences can be very complex and can use similar tools making it more difficult to track the process than desired. For example, a certain combination of drilling and reaming operations may be used to create a hole having specifications for diameter, cylindricity, surface finish, burr height, acceptable carbon fiber reinforcement plastic (CFRP) delamination, and through stacks of dissimilar materials, and other characteristics. Following the specified sequence can be essential to produce parts with required characteristics. At the same time, keeping track of complex processing sequences in fast-paced production environments can be very challenging. Manual tracking may be difficult to implement because of the processing speeds and, in some cases, visual similarity of parts after different processing operations. Reliable and automated methods and apparatuses are needed for controlling sequential processing.